


Descendants of kami

by oreo_vampire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NO rape, Omega Sugawara Koushi again, Omega Verse, Possesiveness, Role Confusion, Scents & Smells, Self-Discovery, Sexual Identity, Slow Build, Sweet/Hot, Volleyball, everyone wants to get Suga's attention, hinata and kageyama are still fighting, mutual dissing, omega is defnintely not just a female male, serious relationship establishing, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreo_vampire/pseuds/oreo_vampire
Summary: Suga wakes up in an unfamiliar house. Everyone in there keps telling him that he is a so called omega, a male being able to give birth, a gender which became rare after all those years. Of course, there is more than one person making his advances on him, some more subtle than others. A no go for Suga if it's just about continuing the lineage.A fic where Suga is exploring what it means to be an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of doing assignments I'm writing fanfic, and I don't regret anything

Arms were reaching out for Suga from everywhere in the darkness, letting him realize that his chance to escape had been long gone.  Delicate, thin fingers and big, rough hands were holding him down brutally. His sight was being taken by them by covering his eyes and his screams were choked to silence. The hands were now grasping his throat, leaving him without air. He clawed his fingers at these hands, uselessly, and was about to take his last breath when suddenly a loud noise ended his torture.

 

Suga woke up, totally drained in his own sweet. The blanket he was covered with was stuck to him like it was his second skin. Breathing out loudly, his eyes were looking from left to right, helping him to determine where he was. Where exactly was he? This was not his apartment.

 

As if by command, the door of the room opened and a tall male, wearing a cheerful look on his face, entered it carefully. There were so many questions on the tip on Suga’s tongue but the only thing he managed to do was staring at the him unknowable man. He was totally freaked out to be honest but somehow his emotions seemed to be controlled by an invisible force, persuading him to stay calm for the moment.

 

“I am glad you are finally awake.” The man said with a reassuring smile. _Wait, finally? How long had he been asleep?_ “How are you feeling Suga?” Suga opened his mouth but closed it again like a fish in need for water. _Why does he know my name?_ “I’ll be coming now to you, to do a quick check up on your body, all righty?” He wasn’t sure if he should allow this man near him but the glass of water he was holding in his hand was something he really wanted right now.

 

With a croaked voice he asked for the water and the man handed it over to him gladly, his smile never fading. The water was gone in one big gulp, making Suga’s body and mind feeling refreshed. He had to admit, that he hadn’t felt this good for a long time.

 

“I am Akiteru. Pleased to meet you.” While Akiteru kept talking, he was taking Suga’s pulse and temperature. “What is the last thing you remember?” Wait, when he had gotten into an accident, wouldn’t he have been brought to a hospital? The whole situation was definitely weird. He should get out of here as soon as possible but instead of going, he was letting himself get nursed by this stranger.

 

“Where am I?” Suga didn’t want to answer any of his questions until he got one of his answered first. He had a healthy mistrust and wasn’t letting his guard down so easily.

 

“You are,” Akiteru began, while he was flashing a small light before Suga’s eyes, “in my house, which is located in the Gokoku Shrine.” _The shrine at the blue castle? That is the oppposite direction he lived in. He didn't remember going there._ His calm feeling turned slowly but steady into fear. Suga was jumping out of the bed, not casting a glance back to Akiteru.  Stumbling, he escaped from the room, now coming to a halt on a long floor. He turned right out of a gut feeling and hit his head against something with force, the impact making him falling down on his butt. Thanks to the adrenaline in his blood, he was numb for the pain. Two strong arms were getting him on his feet again.

 

“Suga! Are you hurt?” He had run into a person. A male, with short dark hair and….wait, he knew that face.

 

“Sawamura-kun?” There was no mistake to it. This guy before him was one of his classmates, Sawamura Daichi. He hadn’t talked to him much, but he always had thought that he was someone with whom he could befriend with.

 

“I don’t think you should be running around like that. Did Akiteru check up on you?” Why was this guy talking to him like they had known each other for a long time? Just then Suga noticed that Daichi’s hands were still touching his. He got out of the handhold as if he had been burned. There it was again. This sweet smell he often smelled at school. He was inhaling it deeply, feeling the tension in his body going away. Before he could bombard Daichi with questions, Akiteru had caught up to him.

 

“Suga, you shouldn’t make sudden movements like that you are still weakened. Come on.” He was tucking Suga’s arm under his, leading him away from Daichi, who was now shaking slightly his head as if saying I told you so. Seeing his classmate here had made Suga calm down a bit. Just a bit though.

 

“What’s going on? Why is he here?”

 

“He is one of us that’s why.”

 

“One of us?” Suga was giving Akiteru a questioning look. “I don’t understand…”

 

“But you will.” The larger male was now gliding his fingers through Suga’s hair affectionately. “I will make sure of that, but first you need to get some strength by eating some of the great cooking done by Yamaguchi.”

 

Suga was being maneuvered into the kitchen, which had been integrated to the living room. There were at least eight people surrounding a well laid table. Four of them seemed to fight for the chair which was located nearest to the meat.

 

“Out of my way Hinata you dumbass!”

 

“I need to grow more than you guys, so back off!”

 

“Only the strongest gets the right to sit there, and that’s me!”

 

“Rolling thunder!”

 

“Uwahhh!”

 

There was a scornfully tongue clicking by a young, lanky guy wearing glasses, who had taken a seat as far away as possible from the spectacle, muttering clearly audible insults to them.

 

“How often did I tell to stop fighting about the food! There is enough for all of you!” Akiteru was sighing heavily and not until he spoke those words, Suga could feel pairs of eyes ogling him. He seemed to be now the center of attention.

 

“He is awake!” One of the boys, who had been fighting over the chair, a small, red haired guy, almost jumped him. “I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Following Hinata’s example an even smaller boy joined up with them. He was practically shouting at Suga. “And I’m Nishinoya Yu. But you can call me Yu.” He dragged Suga by the arm, gesturing to an empty chair “Eat! Even when you’re not hungry you need to build up some strength! You are just skin and bones!”

 

Akiteru was carefully relaxing Nishinoya’s grip from Suga. “Geez, guys. Back off a bit. You are scaring him. You can talk later. I just wanted to grab some food for Suga.”

 

“I’ll get him something.” A boy with freckles, who had slipped Suga’s attention so far, went to the kitchen preparing a plate for him.

 

“This should help with any sickness you may have. It also eases the pain when you start your heat or your belly starts to grow.” _What the hell is he talking about?_ Seeing the confused look on Suga’s face, Yamaguchi’s eyes grew wide and he immediately starting apologizing to him.

“It’s okay Yamaguchi. We’re gonna talk about that right now.”

 

 

 

 

Akiteru brought him to a study room, encouraging him to sit down on the sofa.

 

“Why don’t you eat something Suga? It’s really good. Since Yamaguchi started cooking, I think I earned a few more pounds.” He was patting his belly, trying to start a daily conversation.

 

“No more small talk. I want to know why I am here.” Studying Suga’s face, Akiteru leaned into the sofa next to Suga.

 

 “I know this all must be feeling strange to you but I will promise you, all your questions will be answered.”

 

“You said that already twice. Then why don’t you keep talking and tell me what the hell is going on?” Suga was fed up with this charade. The only reason why he hadn’t started a second escape attempt was that he needed to get more information about the house and its surroundings.

 

“Let me start with a question. Have you ever felt like you don’t fit in into the human race? Like you don’t belong here?” _What’s that for a stupid question? Everyone has sometimes felt like this, haven’t they?_ Seeing that Suga was not cooperating, Akiteru explained further.

 

“You and I are so-called descendants of the kami. We are not inherently different from human beings, we are just a little bit more I guess? Our humanoid species co-existed with the humans since long ago in peace. But given the humans self-destructive, egoistic and ignorant nature, we were being almost completely extinguished. Today only very few of us are left, living in secret with the humans.” Suga’s eyes were secretly searching for possible hidden cameras in the room. This guy couldn’t be serious, could he? Maybe this whole house was a mental asylum.

 

“As you may have noticed, we are all just _males_. _Females_ don’t exist in our race. Gender and sex is a cultural construction of the human race. If we want to stick to those categories our genders would be called alpha, beta and omega. Omegas are by the way the only gender being capable of bearing life.” _Omega? He had heard that before but when?_

 

“Males can’t bear children.”

 

“I told you the concept of male and female doesn’t exist within us.”

 

“I think I want to go home now.” Suga stood up, walking to the door but Akiteru got there first, blocking his way.  

 

“Suga you are, how to say, a rare breed, an omega. We just can’t let you walk away like that. We want to protect you from any harm. Please understand that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga learns more about the origin of his nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO: I changed the location, it is not anymore a house in a forest but a shinto shrine in miyagi

Cold sweat was running down Suga’s back, his hand refusing to let go of the door handle. He was holding eye contact with Akiteru, refusing to back down and the sincerity in the other’s eyes was spine-crawling. Seeing Suga not wanting to give up his intention, Akiteru tried to calm him down again, but the other male flinched at his action of wanting to touch him. Suga was now holding his hands close to his body, as if he feared that he could be infected by a strange illness passed by merely body contact.

 

A soft knocking on the door broke the tension between the two. It opened at Akiteru’s consent and a male with messy black hair and big, thick glasses appeared at its other side. The person before him seemed to have some kind of illness for his belly was unusual ballooned. It was huge. Enormous. Gigantic. Seriously, was it all right for the man to walk around like that?

 

“I finished the papers Akiteru and just wanted to go through them with you, but it seems that you are busy.” The male said glancing at Suga who averted his eyes. He didn’t want to impolitely stare at this man, but he couldn't quite pry his gaze from this unusual sight, which didn’t slip the others mind.

 

“You want to touch them, don’t you?” It took Suga a few seconds to realize that he was the one being addressed. “It’s okay.” Still to perplexed to do anything, his right hand was being carefully positioned on the other man’s belly. Suga had imagined it to feel much more softer, but it was pretty firm. Suddenly he could feel something inside the belly pressing against his hand just for a second. “They are saying hello.” Eyes growing wide, the younger boy showed the only reaction appropriate in this kind of situation: screaming his lungs out in shock.

 

 

 

Daichi was the first one, who reached the study room, with the other boys in tow. Suga was standing in the right corner of the room, nearest to the door, ghostly pale and agitated and Daichi with his fingers twitching, felt the urge to reach out for him, but discarded the thought promptly.

 

“That is just not possible! You are sick!” A finger was pointed accusingly at Akiteru. Just now Suga noticed the audience his screams had attracted. He made his way to Daichi, grabbing his arm with such a force that Daichi was sure it would leave a bruise.

 

“Sawamura, show me how to get out of here!” he demanded in a shrill voice.  Daichi seemed to be indecisive at the request, looking at Akiteru for help, who also gave the impression of being at his wit’s end.

 

“Don’t come near me!” Suga was now hiding behind Daichi as Akiteru tried to close the distance Suga had established between them. Clenching his hands on Daichi’s jersey, which made his knuckles turn white, he observed Akiteru like a hawk.

 

“I am sorry Suga. I think I’ve phrased it bad. You are free to go, but...”

 

“Let’s go Sawamura.” He was pushing his classmate from behind to get him going already. Daichi was still looking at Akiteru, helpless and unsure what to do.

 

“Bring him home Daichi-kun.”

 

“But…”

 

“Within time he’ll see. Take care.“ He said with a slightly sad tone in his voice, waving them off.

 

 

 

They reached the exit and with heavy steps, Suga was putting as much distance as he could between the shrine complex and him. At a safe distance Daichi was following him, which led his mouth forming into a thin line in annoyance. Politely as he could, for his classmate hadn’t done anything so far to be in his disfavor, he tried to get rid of him.

 

“I’m able to find my way home now, thanks.”

 

“I’m thinking of shopping some groceries, so we have the same way.” He said in an amused tone. “By the way how do you intend to get back?”

 

“I guess by train or bus, why?”

 

“Well,” he began hesitantly, “do you have money to pay for a ticket?” Perplexed Suga was putting his hands into the side pockets of his sweater and then into the pockets of his trackies, with each second that passed the frown on his face was growing deeper. He heard Daichi chuckling and felt his face flushing red, when he looked down to his feet, seeing that he wasn’t wearing any shoes at all. He must look like an idiot.

 

“C’mon, I’ll bring you home and if you let me, I will give you your shoes. We don’t even have to talk. Deal?” Daichi was holding a pair of shoes in his hands, obviously Suga’s, dangling them like a carrot before his eyes. Suga tried to snatch them away from him, but it was useless, even though they were close in height, Daichi seemed to be able to anticipate every movement Suga was about to do.

 

His classmate was now holding the shoes above his head and Suga was using Daichi’s shoulder for support as he was frantically stretching himself to reach the shoes. Again a pleasant smell was swirling around him. Was it coming from Daichi? _Is he wearing cologne? No, this smell wasn’t like any cologne at all._ It was like sun warmed wood, smooth under your skin like when you were sprawling out on your veranda on a hot, dry summer day with ice-cream in your hand.

 

He looked unconsciously at Daichi and saw his classmate looking directly into his eyes. He wasn’t just looking; he was staring at him intensely. Suga felt like drowning in those brown eyes, but the giggling of a group of girls, who watched the scene before them in enjoyment, was bringing him back to his senses.

To keep at least a little bit of his dignity, he agreed to let Daichi take him home. They traveled the distance in silence, but it wasn’t an awkward one. Everyone was given the other space for their own thoughts. Suga would have liked to ask Daichi about that kami thing but he was too afraid to embarrass himself anymore today.

 

They were only a few meters away from the small apartment house he was living in, when a soft smell of smoke got through his nose. The more they came nearer his apartment, the more intense got the smell. It was now thick and heavy like fog, a low-lying cloud, invading every pore of his body. Holding his nose, he turned around the corner, just to see that the cause of the stench was his very own apartment. Putting the emphasis on _was_ because the only thing left of it, was a burned pile of rubble.

 

“No, no, no.” He ran over to the leftovers. His apartment was located on the very left on the second level and was the only one in the apartment complex that had been damaged by the fire. It was a small solace but Suga was glad that no one else seemed to have come to grief.

 

“I just can’t believe this,” he breathed. “Everything I own was in there, and I guess I should be happy that I am okay but what am I supposed to do now? That was my life.”

 

“You really don’t remember what happened?”

 

“I…, no.” What had happened? He didn’t know. He couldn’t. What was the last thing he remembered? Hands. There were hands everywhere. But whose?

 

“You were in there when the fire broke out Suga, two days ago. It was arson.” The words hit him like a bucket of cold water and triggered the memories he had buried deep inside his mind.

 

 

 

It had been one of those days were he perceived odors one hundred times stronger than usual. Unbearable was the word to describe it the best. Everyone around Suga seemed to emit a pungent smell and he was trying his best to fight back the urge to vomit. With one of his hands covering his nose and mouth protectively, he was making his way out of the classroom with swift steps in search of a more deserted place. There was a nice green area at the back of the school, where he hoped to calm down his heightened rhinological olfactory manifestation, or simply said his heightened sense of smell. His new evolved super smell was killing him. He did research on the internet on the topic, but the only thing he was able to find out though, was that there is nothing to worry about.

 

He was now trying to breathe through his mouth, when he suddenly felt a fresh breath of air caressing his head. His lips were forming a thin, straight line, giving his sour mood away.

 

“Hand it back please.” Suga demanded in a calm tone, holding out his hand to one of the third years from class C.

 

“What? Trying to hide your hair? I thought you liked the attention you get by it?”

 

His hair colour had been a reason he was often picked up on. He hated it because it made him stand out unwanted. Often had he tried dyeing it, but it didn’t matter which product he used, nothing was working out for more than two days. That is the reason why he always had his head covered, but right now his favorite black beanie was in the hands of one his usual assaulters. He wanted to talk back to him but the air was being filled with the most unimaginable stink emanating from the third year. If he would color the smell it would be the muddiest brown, nearly turning into black. It was making his hair stood on. Suga had to hold his breath to not lose his strength to stand.

 

“How old are you ten?” The voice belonged to Daichi, who snatched the beanie back to hand it to Suga. With a small bow, Suga thanked Daichi and made his way out of the building for the break. He could hear the third year, who seemed to know Daichi well, voicing his discontent towards the others action.

 

It has been half a year since he changed schools. Suga had wanted to make a fresh start. The reason had been something he rather forget, but would never be able to. Both of his foster parents had been rather old and within the last year he had lost both of them. They had been deeply in love with each other and Suga was pretty sure that the reason for the recent death of his foster mother had been her heart, literally broken by chemistry of grief.

 

He had the feeling that his classmate was looking out for him, but it could be just his imagination playing a trick on him. Daichi was just being nice how he was to everyone, why should he even care about Suga? It was just wishful thinking from his side.

 

 

 

Sprawled out on the grass, he could instantly feel the purifying effect of the nature. It wasn’t very hot outside but Suga was sweating excessively. Trying to forget the burning sensation on his skin, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the fresh air.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he couldn’t suppress a shriek of fear. A student he never had seen before was hovering with his face about twenty centimeters from his own. The guy did make no move to back down at Suga’s cry. To get away from the unpleasant closeness, Suga stood up.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Uhm, hi.” Suga replied with a constrained smile.

 

“I was just thinking of eating my lunch here with you, can I?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” He didn’t like this idea at all, for the guy was giving him the creeps, but he did not want to be impolite.

 

“Why don’t you sit down?” The guy was patting with his right hand on the grass next to him. Reluctantly Suga sat down. 

 

“Sugawara there you are. I searched for you everywhere.” The probably most popular girl in his class was suddenly right down next to him, clinging onto his arm. “Let’s go, you can get me a soda from the vending machine.” She was trying to get him up, but he was being hold down by his weird lunch companion.

 

“Hey, he promised me to eat lunch with me.”

 

“Who would eat lunch with you, you Nerd.”

 

“Defintely better than playing lapdog for a brainless doll.”

 

Suga entwined himself from the double grip while the two were busy fighiting and with an insufficient excuse he left the them behind him. _That was weird_ , he thought when his throat was signaling him that he was thirsty. There was a long queue in front of the beverage vending machine, but as soon as Suga lined up the people were letting him go first. He was about to take a sip when the can slipped through his fingers unintentionally out of surprise because someone was sniffing from behind at his hair.

 

“What the..?!” He pushed the guy, probably a second year, away.

 

“You smell good.” Suga didn’t know how to react to this kind of statement and chose to ignore it.

 

“Hey, where do you think you are going? I‘m not done talking with you.” The guy put his arm around Suga’s shoulder, who shuddered at the closeness of the others lips at his ear.

 

“Hey, can’t you see he dislikes you touching him?” Some students started arguing with the guy for Suga’s sake and annoyed the guy let up on him.

 

 

 

It didn’t matter where he went, he was immediately surrounded by people, who were not anymore satisfied by just looking or talking to him, they wanted to touch him. And some were even getting aggressive, trying to literally rip him off his clothes. He could even swear that he felt that someone tried to bite him.

 

When he was finally home, slumping on the couch, he hoped to get a little bit of rest. The doorbell rang, destroying the one hour of tranquility he had managed to get. The person on the other side of the door wasn’t unknown to him. This old man had tried to snatch his school bag away on his way home.

 

“Can I come in?” The husky voice said, and Suga answered the question by slamming the door shut. In passing he informed the groper that he would call the police if he didn’t leave immediately. Of course he didn’t. On the contrary more and more people regardless of age and gender positioned themselves before his apartment door. The crowd was getting restless and was now knocking loudly against the walls and the door of the apartment, demanding to be let in.

 

Each knock made Suga jump. He had put a cupboard and some chairs against the door just as a precaution. With shaking fingers he tried to type in the numbers 110 into his phone. It did take him three tries to type it correctly in, until he could inform the police about the situation he was in.

 

There was a cracking sound and running into the floor, he could hear that someone was now kicking against his door. _Go away. GO AWAY. Goawaygoaway_. Scared to death, he locked himself into his room, armed with an umbrella, waiting impatiently for the police to show up.

 

That was what he intended to do, but the smell of smoke drove him out of his room. Flames were rising up from the chairs and the cupboard he had positioned before the door. Choking on the smoke he cursed internally for having shut down his only escape route by himself. He tried to put the fire out, but the smoke was thick and it was too hot. Even the walls were on fire now, the flames blinding him. He went further into the apartment, away from the flames. His brain like everything else in here was on fire.

 

 

 

“You jumped out of the window.” Daichi pointed to the side of the house. “Wrapped up in your blanket. Quite a miracle you didn’t break any of your bones.”  Suga’s eyes followed Daichi’s finger. He didn’t remember that he had jumped down.

 

“Akiteru and I took you then to the shrine complex.”

 

“Wouldn’t it have been better to bring me to a hospital? Why were you even there?”

 

“We were there out of the same reason everyone was there: your scent.”

 

“My scent?”

 

“It’s quite alluring. Like a flower trying to attract as many bees as possible. It’s an omega thing. If we would have brought you to the hospital a scene similar to that would have happened.”

 

“Omega?” Suga was pronouncing every consonant slowly, tasting every bit of the sound. “The first time you talked to me, you asked me if I was an omega.” Daichi smiled heartily remembering the conversation.

 

“You looked at me like I was a lunatic, your eyes popping out of your head and I was so embarrassed that I just walked away without saying a word.”

 

“I was desperately trying to understand what omega meant. I thought it was some kind of slang. But you were gone before I could ask you about that. Wait, does that mean you believe in this kami thing?”

 

“You can’t speak of believe when there is enough evidence to proof it.” Suga was baffled. Daichi seemed to be a reasonable guy, why would he believe nonsense like that? On the other hand, when he thought of all the people who had come after him because he _smelled good_ , he couldn’t deny that there could be a chance for it to be true.

 

“Let’s get going then.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“Back to the temple. Akiteru wants you to live there. He already talked to the police and is contact with the child guidance office regarding your legal guardian.”

 

“Like hell I am going back there.”

 

“What are you saying Suga? Where else would you go?”

 

“I don’t know. I will think of something.”

 

“I can prove it to you.”

 

“What?”

 

“That the nonsense you were talking about is none. If you let me.”

 

“How do you intend to prove it?” Suga asked with raising an eyebrow in question.

 

“Come meet my parents.”

 

 

 

Suga was given a warm welcome in the Sawamura household. The people who introduced themselves as Daichi’s parents were both males in their late thirties and they were emitting the same secure scent like Daichi did.

 

“How about staying overnight Suga-kun? It’s far too late for you to be out anymore. You two can prepare the dinner and I will give our guest a house tour.” Daichi’s father suggested whom Daichi referred to as Dad, in contrast calling the other Papa. Suga was being maneuvered from the entrance floor to the living room, admiring the warm and cozy furnishing.

 

“Daichi told us a lot about you.”

 

“He did?” Suga was surprised at those words. A few days ago he wasn’t even sure if Daichi knew that he existed.

 

“But don’t tell him I told you, because he will be mortally embarrassed and won’t tell us anything anymore. It’s quite cute that he still does at his age.” His eyes were smiling, giving away his charms. Suga could tell that he adored his son a lot.

 

“You, you gave birth to him?”

 

“I did and without sounding too prideful, I think he turned out quite well. Daichi told us that you know nothing about our kind, is that true?”

 

“I, I have a hard time to believe that I’m not human and I quite refuse to believe it.”

 

“That’s easy to understand. I am also not sure if I would.”

 

“I mean, someone would have found out right? And spread the news. Or do you have the ability to erase memories?” Daichi’s dad burst out in a hearty laugh at Suga’s seriousness.

 

“We don’t have any superpowers and we are neither divine nor omnipotent. Though quite an interesting thought. There is almost nothing that distinguishes us from the humans.” He said trying to calm down. “We are from the same genus, but are not the same species. That is why, well this is just my assumption, you must feel here far more comfortable than you ever felt at home.”

 

That was true. It sounds strange but he was feeling like they were all speaking the same language as he did, which made him feel at the same time utterly guilty for his foster parents were the best parents he could have wished for.

 

“I can’t imagine how it must have felt not knowing of the existence of others. You must have felt pretty lonely.”

 

“No, I wasn’t.” He wouldn’t have given his foster parents up for any other species.

 

“And now?” They went to the second floor where Daichi’s room was located. Suga didn’t know how to answer the question, not wanting to sound pathetic. Daichi’s dad seemed to sense his sadness and was trying to change the topic.

 

“Daichi’s bed is super comfortable, try it out.” With one swift movement of Daichi’s dad, he was now sitting on his classmate’s bed. “How is it?” He asked with a soft smile, sitting down next to him. Suga was clenching his fists, all tensed up. The hands of Daichi’s dad were now holding his, letting him relax.

 

“You are so young and already tasted so much grief. I’m sorry for your loss. But you have to know what you will have to go through. Your heightened sense of smell, your hot flushes and your attraction to others, is all part of the so called _Heat_.”

 

“Does this mean I am ill?”

 

“It’s not an illness. Every omega goes through heat, the condition usually lasts a week and indicates that you are matured from the biological point of view, so to speak fertile. This means that everything is fine with you.” He was patting now Suga’s hands.

 

“The heat is also the reason why omegas are rare. Your body starts to release a huge amount of pheromones and those pheromones drive normal people almost insane. You experienced it unfortunately first hand. The humans want to own you, in rare cases this obsession goes as far as being held captive or being eaten alive. A lot of omegas were literally loved to death. That is why omegas who are about to go into heat, should seek a place away from humans.  Akiteru's house in the shrine complex is such a secure spot. It is a place where we are being cared for and guarded. That is why I think it would be a good idea to stay there for a while. There is much more but I think it’s time for dinner.”

 

 

Everything was ready to eat when they went down into the living room. A glass with a pure red liquid was handed to him by Daichi`s papa.

 

“What is this?” asked Suga curiously, taking the glass into his hand.

 

“It’s blood.”

 

“Bl-, blood?!”

 

“Yeah, we have to drink it once a month otherwise…” Suga let go of the glass, giving the floor a new colour.

 

 

 

 

He was lying under the futon that had been laid out in Daichi’s room. Suga had his head buried under a pillow, his back facing Daichi’s bed.  

 

“Don’t sulk, Suga.”

 

“I thought he was being serious. I am such a noob.”

 

“If it cheers you up: He is going to suffer for his little joke, Dad will make sure of that.”

 

“Hey, Daichi.”

 

“Hmm?” He could hear him moving under his sheets, probably he had turned his face now to him.

 

“Were you the reason I got bullied less at school?”

 

“Would you get angry if I say yes?”

 

“Because I was an omega?”

 

“Well, like I told you, I didn’t know you were one until you started to give off pheromones. I’m just not a fan of bullying and I guess I thought you were kinda cool.”

 

“G’dnight Daichi" Suga said, followed by a whispered "and thank you.”

 

“Good Night.”

 

 

 

Daichi had told him that he had jumped out of the apartment with his schoolbag. He wanted to collect it the next day from the temple, since his ID and bank card were in there, and he was still unsure of what he should do next. Renting a new apartment probably. He had a little bit of money left from his parents but it wouldn't last forever which means after school, he would need to get a job as soon as possible. Daichi’s parents told him that he could also stay with them but he didn’t want to exploit their hospitality. They even wanted to accompany him to the temple but Suga refused.

 

On the next day when he was about a five minute walk away from his destination he suddenly felt very hot. _Oh no_. He was now down on his knees and desperatley trying to get up again.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” A woman was leaning over him with a concerned look on her face. He looked at her and saw the change in her eyes. “Do you have a girlfriend?” He started to run, ignoring all the pain and reached the front door of Akito's house. Breathing heavily he ringed like a maniac for an eternity but nobody opened. He could hear people approaching. _They are coming and get me. They’ll eat me up. Open the door! Please!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in novels concerning scents and their effects just take a look at Patrick Süskind's 'Perfume: The Story of a Murderer'
> 
> Aaaaand next time finally interaction between the karasuno guys and potential mates :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is trying to figuring out what to do next now that his place has burned down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO: minor change again. Ukai owns the house but since Akiteru lives there he refers to it as his 
> 
> AND thank you so much for taking a look at the fic and commenting!

If someone would have poured gasoline all over his body and then stroke a match, Suga could swear that it would evoke the exact same painful feelings he had to deal with right now. Slumped down next to the door, his body was surrendering to the heat and the only thing he was able to do, was to provide his body with enough oxygen.

 

“Is he, is he dead?” a shaking voice was asking.

 

“Stupid! How can he be dead when he is still breathing?!” An aggressive, much deeper voice was barking at the other.

 

“You don’t have to shout at me Kageyama! This helps no one!” Too absorbed with arguing with each other, the owners of the voices almost forgot about the heated omega, who was now panting heavily and curled up in a ball. In every one of his reduced movements the pain was visible.

 

“What should we do, what should we do?!” The orange haired boy started babbling, jumping from one foot to another.

 

“You keep bouncing like that Hinata and I’m gonna hit you! I need to think and you’re making me nervous,” the other boy who seemed to wear a permanent scowl on his face, hissed clearly annoyed.

 

“You, thinking?” Kageyama growled at the thoughtless remark and wanted to shout at Hinata again, but Suga’s whimpering was capturing the mere 60 seconds attention span of the two boys again.

 

“Did you hear that? He is dying Kageyama! Think of something you genius.”

 

A yet deep scowl played around the other boy’s face. He was still trying to figure out what to do next, but since it was not his strength to come up with human behavior related solutions, he decided that they would need help.

 

“Open the door! We can’t let him lie here where everyone sees him, can we?”

 

Hinata was desperately searching for the keys in his bag and after waiting for almost an eternity, according to Kageyama, who was also looking like he was boiling but with rage, the orange haired boy tried to put the found keys into the door lock with shaking hands.

 

“Hey, can you stand?” Kageyama was pulling a hand behind Suga’s back, and his arm around his shoulder, helping him to stand up and at the same time kept shouting at Hinata, a thing he seemed used to do, for what it takes him so long to open just a simple door.

 

“You think he is going to be okay?” With big, scared eyes Hinata glanced at Suga while fumbling around with the key.

 

“How should I know dumbass, now open the,” he wasn’t able to finish because he was too surprised to see Hinata crouching before the door, holding his stomach with both hands. “Hey, now it’s not the time to get sick!”

 

“I can’t help it. I’m nervous. He doesn’t look good.” Despite his crouched position Hinata managed to open the door and they finally went in.

 

“Go find Akiteru and bring him to the infirmary.” Like a lightning bolt Hinata was on the run the sound of his gurgling stomach could still be heard from afar.

 

“Well, there is at least one thing he is useful at,” Kageyama muttered to himself while stabilizing Suga.

 

Suga was now lying on the examination couch with his eyes closed. The state the omega was in scared Kageyama a little, for he couldn’t imagine that the abnormal high body heat was good for him. He didn’t want him to be in pain. There was an unintelligible mumbling coming from Suga, who had now his eyes furrowed as if he was dreaming of something unpleasant. Kageyama leaned down bringing his ear nearer to Suga’s face.

“Don’t….want to die.”

Without thinking Kageyama touched Suga’s head, patting it lightly and wanted to speak to him softly that everything was all right, when Suga suddenly jolted up with his eyes wide in fear. He slapped Kageyama’s hand away, who visibly flinched at this hostile action. Suga backed away from Kageyama until his back touched the wall. He lowered himself, his arms embracing his knees closely. Silent tears were running down his face and he was begging Kageyama to let him go while he desperately tried to catch his breath. Kageyama didn’t know if this was normal because he had never seen an omega in heat before, but he couldn’t imagine it to be.

The angst-ridden voice of Suga tugged at his heartstrings. He was standing still before the crumbled Suga, rigid and helpless. Kageyama didn’t feel like he was able to cope with this heartbreaking scene. The sound of the door opening and the entering of Akiteru and Hinata into his field of vision were ending his misery.

“I, I don’t know, he just, I…,” Kageyama was stammering at Akiteru with teary eyes. The older male touched Kageyama gently on the shoulder, trying to comfort him and at the same time he was analyzing the condition Suga was in with his eyes.

“You did good Kageyama, both of you.” Akiteru said looking at Hinata, who was still holding his stomach but with just one hand. “He’s probably in shock and I don’t think he is able to calm down by himself.” He was getting a syringe out of the vitrine. The increased number of people in the room caused Suga to scream involuntary.

“Hold him Kageyama.” The raven haired boy was clearly hesitant to do so. He didn’t want to contribute more to Suga’s panic by touching him. “Do it or he ends up harming himself!” Kageyama didn’t need to hear more. Despite all the protests and punches, Kageyama was able to hold Suga still long enough for Akiteru to sedate him. After Suga calmed down he slowly drifted to sleep. After a quick check up Akiterur asked the two boys if they could stay for a while for he had an errand to do.

“I don’t mind watching him,” the dark eyed Kageyama said without taking his eyes from the peaceful sleeping figure of Suga.

“Me too! I hope he gets well soon.” Hinata said visibly relieved.

 

The next time Suga opened his eyes, he was dying of thirst and found himself in the same room he had been brought to after the arson incident. But this time he wasn’t alone. Next to his bed was a boy, sitting on a chair, wearing big headphones absorbed in reading a book. A short glimpse on the book cover told Suga that it dealt with some kind of scientific topic. 

He was sure that he had seen the boy before, the first time when he was here. Even though he didn’t make any noise, the other one noticed him being awake. Putting his headphones down, the boy with the short blonde hair reached out for the glass of water that was standing on the desk next to the bed.

Suga felt too weak to reach out for the glass, which was handed to him, but his throat was too dry to voice it. Thankfully the boy seemed to understand that and without being told to he put the glass on Suga’s lips carefully. Before Suga could thank him, the boy was already out of the room, his head almost colliding with the door frame.

Minutes passed and it didn’t seem like the boy would return soon. Suga sat up in the bed, when he saw the door of the room being opened.

“Hello Suga-kun. How are you feeling?” The pregnant man he had screamed at, something Suga was still being ashamed of, entered the room.

“Thirsty.”

“I bet you are. Omegas get easily dehydrated while in heat.” He held a carafe of water in his hands putting it on the desk. “We’ve met before, but it leaved you quite shocked. My name is Takeda Ittetsu, pleased to meet you.”

“About that,” Suga wasn’t able to look the man in the eyes “I’m sorry. Everything was just so confusing.”

“That’s why I am here. To explain and help you become a little less confused. As you can see I am like you an omega.” Suga was shifting uncomfortable in the bed for he could still not get used to the pregnant body before him. “It also should be obvious from the scent I am emitting.” This whole scent thing was also confusing for Suga. The overstimulation of his nose was driving him crazy.

“Suga-kun your heat is about to start and I wanted to warn you, that it is not a good idea to be under humans in such a condition.”

“Huh? Isn’t this heat thing over? I mean, it’s been like five days. I should be fine.” Takeda was shaking his head in response.

“The uncontrollable release of pheromones and the heat waves are just the beginning. What you are going through right now is not the heat, it’s the pre-heat.”

“You mean it’s getting worse?!” Suga didn’t know if he would be able to cope with more.

“It will. Also, the heat isn’t a thing that just happens once. It will be coming on a regular basis, up to six times a year for almost a whole week. But don’t worry, within time you will get a feeling, when it will start. Do you know what the purpose of the heat is?”

“Daichi’s dad told me it’s a sign that my body is fully matured.”

“That’s true. The heat cycle can also be referred to as mating cycle. It’s an old survival instinct regarding reproduction. Your body releases pheromones to attract alphas and betas to mate with you.”

“Mate?”

“Carrying out sexual acts with the aim of getting pregnant. Humans can of course also be attracted but with a zero percent change of conceiving.” Suga starred at Takeda blankly. _What?_ _Did he hear right?_

Gender and sex had never been something he had put much thought into.  His papers stated that he was male, but he wasn’t feeling very male and much less was he feeling female. It was more like he felt genderless? Was there a word for that? But now he was being told that he was an omega. An omega could get pregnant and giving birth was only a thing that females could do. That meant in terms of kami he was considered to be female, right?

Was he now supposed to act according to this role? Should he wear skirts or start cooking to speak in terms of stale stereotypes? He wasn’t female, that’s how he felt and thought, but he was an omega and an omega was female. Does this mean, if he was being together with a beta or an alpha he was considered to be hetero? And when he was attracted to an omega he would be gay? This was all not fitting. All those labels were so blank. There wasn’t a word that seemed to describe what he was. But he knew that he didn’t want to get pregnant. It wasn’t right, or so? He wasn’t a girl.

“I don’t want this! How can I make it stop? There has to be a way right?” Suga wasn’t pleased with what had been revealed to him.

“There isn’t Suga-kun. This is how our body functions. When your heat begins, your instincts try to take over. You’ll be having strong sexual urges you may not be able to control. Your body will be longing for a partner. It will be producing slick, which is a lubrication to make the sexual union easier. Being in heat is a sudden uncontrollable attraction dictated by nature.”

“I have to sleep with someone when I am in heat?” Suga had never been intimate with a person before. There had been girls he had been attracted to, sometimes guys but never did they arouse feelings of lust in him. And now he should sleep around with guys without any feelings involved? Because his body felt like it?

“No, of course not Suga-kun! There will be no one here forcing you to mate with him. You’re the one deciding what happens with your body.” That was what Suga had always thought, that it was his mind and not his body determining who he was, but he wasn’t sure if this was his body anymore.

“If you find a mate the heat will still be there, but the amount of released pheromones lessens since you already attracted someone.” Suga was now holding his head in his hands. He didn’t want to hear any of this anymore. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice someone entering the room.

“So this is our little jumpy?” The man, who had the appearance of a Yankee, was looking at him with curiosity filled eyes. He had one hand placed on Takeda’s shoulder who was smiling at the contact.

“Name’s Ukai Keishin. This property belongs to my family.” He was holding out his hand to Suga, who didn’t make any attempt to take it. The scent of this guy was screaming alpha and he did not want to be near alphas and betas, who could get him pregnant.

“I’m sorry, I think I might have overwhelmed you with all this information,” Takeda said, sympathetically. Ukai was scratching his neck with his rejected hand.

“Suga-kun you lost the people, who took care of you and loved you, you even lost your home and now you’re being told that you’re something you never ever heard of before. Of course that is a lot to cope with.“ It was. Suga was a little loss at what to do.

“We want to help you.”

“I don’t want to get pregnant, never!” Suga replied immediately.

“That is absolutely fine Suga. You can spend your heat alone. But Tetsu was talking about you living here for the time being,” Ukai tried to clarify. That surprised Koushi, for he thought that their interest in him was merely the fact that he would give birth, something he still didn’t believe he could do, but rather not try out.

“I can’t pay you back.” He didn’t knew this people, maybe one day they just grow tired of him.

“We don’t want you to.” Takeda was now sitting down on the unoccupied chair. “If it’s me, I already consider you part of our family.” He was now rubbing circles around his swollen belly.

“You know, I’ve made some really bad decisions in my life and I’ve been through very unpleasant experiences and I don’t wish anyone to go through the same things I did.” Takeda’s voice was a little shaky and he had his hands protectively over his belly positioned. “You are still a child Suga-kun and you shouldn’t be worrying about money. You should go to school and learn. Learn about the world as much as you can, so you don’t stay stupid like I did and...”

“Tetsu,” Ukai was standing before Takeda stopping his self-scolding “it’s enough.” He put his hand over Takeda’s, drawing soothing circles with his thump over the back of the other one’s hand. Takeda looked up to Ukai silently, receiving a kiss on the lips. Suga, feeling like an intruder in the whole scene, looked away, being embarrassed at the sudden display of affection.

“We won’t force you to stay here with us, but if you decide to leave, I would like you to leave us with your contact details and please keep in mind that you are welcomed here anytime. We look out for each other because we are one.  This may sound absurd to you, but this is how we handle things.” Ukai said with his arms folded, wearing a serious expression on his face.

“For a long time I also did not want to belong in here, there were and are still those ignorant old jerks driving me crazy, who...”

“Kenshin, we get the idea.” The tone in Takeda’s voice gave away that this wasn’t his first time hearing this tirade of insults.

“But I learned to let go of my past anger, thanks to Tetsu and came back. You know, family is not about blood but about bonds. It’s about who is willing to hold your hand, when you need it the most. You don’t have to look like someone else to love them.”

Those had been the exact same words Suga’s foster mother used to say to him. He wondered where the quote was from.

“Akiteru and Kei are also living here since their parent’s death. This place is a shelter, a safe haven, at least I want it to be.”

 

Suga decided to stay even though there was this stinging nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him he didn’t deserve the kindness he was given. He had gotten some old handwritten journals from Ukai dealing with his species and Suga was eager to know more about himself and the others.

There were a lot of terms he had never heard of like knotting and bonding. Bonding seemed to be the equivalent to marriage. Symbol for that was not the exchange of rings but a bitemark given on the neck. Suga observed Takeda’s neck secretly at dinner after having read this information, discovering a dental mark on it. So this meant that Takeda and Ukai were ‘married’ or rather bonded for life. It was a mark that could never be undone. But was there really no way for it to vanish? Doesn’t it heal? What if Takeda started to love someone else and let him bite him? There were still a lot of things unclear to Suga, especially regarding the origin of their species, the whole topic seemed to be a black hole.

Suga’s sudden acceptance of his new reality without questioning it too much was surprising him. The Self he was a week before would have never given his consensus to it but he always had felt like an outsider, like he didn’t belong anywhere and being here, this feeling started to vanish. He was getting to know himself better, which helped him to accept slowly, very, very slowly who he was. Being here broadened his mind, let him overcome his limiting beliefs and feelings of anger.

It also was kind of strange to have suddenly two brothers. He learned that Akiteru wasn’t a real doctor but a doctor-to-be, studying at a nearby university medicine, following his father’s footsteps. The boy who had watched silently over him was Akiteru’s by blood related little brother Kei, who despite of his sixteen years of age surpassed his brother in height. Kei was more reserved and less talkative than Akiteru but he enjoyed his company not less.

No one told him that he had to behave this way or that way now that he was an omega. He was glad for that because he was still figuring out for himself what it meant to be one. He also learned that there were only a handful of not mated omegas out there in japan, here in Miyagi he was the only one they knew of. He also was getting used to the sensory overload of scents. Scents did not only reveal gender but also your mood and feelings, which he did find rather fascinating. The line was not always clear for him though. Ukai for example smelled clearly like an alpha, whereas Kei, who was a beta, had from time to time a scent on him he would rather categorize as an omega.

It’s been six days since he had moved into the Ukai household and it felt nice not living alone anymore. Takeda said that he could even go to school again since he didn’t experience any heat waves at all the last days. He was almost done cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast on Saturday, when Akiteru grabbed his arm and lead him out of the house, saying it was time for them to get shopping since Suga gave the impression of being shrunk wearing Kei’s old clothes.

Suga had never bought so many clothes at one go before and felt bad about it, but Akiteru brushed off all his objections with his casual light-heartedness. His _big brother_ was never allowing him to put himself down.

“What do you think of that?” He was holding up a grey shirt with a graphical design.

“Isn’t that a little too big for you?”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Kei.” Akiteru’s eyes were always beaming with pride, when he spoke about his little brother. “I think it would look cute on him.” _Brother complex. Definitely._ Kei wasn’t as enthusiastic about his brother as the older one was, or maybe wasn’t showing it outwardly. He remembered Akiteru saying  once with sadden eyes something of having him once disappointed bitterly.

They were on the way to the car when Akiteru suddenly stopped. “Oh, I forgot something!” He was clapping his hand against his forehead, handing Suga over his bags and the car key. “Go ahead Koushi, I’ll be right back.” Akiteru had started to use Suga’s forename as soon as Ukai announced him living here and Suga didn’t mind him doing so. He was sitting in the car already strapped, when Akiteru was back.

“What did you forget?” Suga asked looking at the bag in his hand.

“It’s a surprise for you,” he said with a knowing smile on his face. Suga was reluctant looking into the bag, but did it since Akiteru wouldn’t start the car if he wouldn’t.  In it was a grey beanie. To be more precise: the grey beanie he had been eyeing, very unsuspicious even in the first store they entered at least he had thought so.

“Why?” Suga kept staring at the beanie in his hands.

“Cause you’re my little brother.” He patted Suga’s hair. “Come on, try it one, I wanna see it. Yup, looks good.” Suga couldn’t suppress a smile Akiteru’s joyful mood was contagious.

 

When they were having dinner at home Ukai explained that almost each bigger town had a place resembling their home and that there was always a competition running that whose town and prefecture was the best and strongest of them.

“How do you decide that? By fighting?”

“Oh no, those times are over. We’re enjoying a sports competition. The discipline changes within time but for the past few years it’s been volleyball. That is also why those youngsters are coming over frequently, they are here for training. This competition is also good for building a community feeling. I wanted to ask you if you would like to join our training?”

Suga was a little bit nervous meeting with the other boys. He wasn’t sure how to approach them since he had made such a scene the first time they met. But his concerns were all dissolved into nothing for Yuu who didn’t seem to know the words patience and shyness dragged him along and introduced everyone to him. To his surprise they were all attending the same school he and Daichi did.

Asahi, a third year like him was the complete contrast to Yuu in height and also character. It was strange seeing such an intimidating boy being quite timid. Tanaka, a second year like Yuu, tried to look cool and aggressive to hide his big heart. Kind of the mood maker of the team. Daichi was the captain of them and Suga thought it was quite fitting since he is strong willed and caring. Chikara was very down to earth and could be strict if he had to. Yamaguchi, Kei’s best friend and also more of a silent type like Kei, was very polite and friendly. He loved to cook that is why he decided to cook once every month for everyone at the house. He was a first year together with Hinata, Kageyama and Kei making Suga one of the oldest of the group.

The cheerful Hinata was always non-stop talking and also had a scent that could be read as an omega despite him being a beta. He often got into an argument with Kageyama, a boy who seemed to seldom laugh. At the end of the day Kageyama had been the only person he hadn’t talked to in private, not that he didn’t wanted to but the boy seemed to avoid him on purpose. Maybe it was just his imagination.

 

The next day Daichi’s father had invited Suga to eat out dinner as compensation for his little joke.  Suga took the opportunity to ask them out about their gender roles and how they influence their relationship.

“He’s my wife.” Daichi father said without a doubt in his voice which earned him an angry glare from Daichi's dad.

“Oh, am I? Since when is the wife the main breadwinner?” He could see Daichi’s father swallowing hard at the words.

“That is low Rei even for you. I’m not working late nights, so our son is not all alone all day when… ”

“And I already told you that…” The ringtone of an old 80`s movie cut the argument off. Daichi’s dad got his phone out, seeing that the caller id belonged to his son.

“Did you tell him we were going to be eating out?”

“Of course I did, now keep quiet.” He pushed his husband away, who seemed to be pouting a little that he wasn’t the one being called.

”Hey bud, everything all right?” There was an alarm signal to be heard coming out of the cell phone and Daichi’s dad was pressing the phone closer to his ear with a strained expression on his face. “Okay, okay, we’ll be coming. See you.” Daichi’s dad was snickering after hanging up. “We need to leave. I’m sorry Suga-kun.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Our son burned his food and the fire alarm went off. He can’t get it stop, for _someone_ had put it up so high, he can’t reach it. He’s totally freaking out. I just hope no one calls the fire service.”

Suga got his wallet out, but Daichi’s dad gestured him to put it back. “My alpha is paying, since he’s the _man_ here, right hon? I’ll get the car.” He placed a quick kiss on Daichi’s father cheek and went out waving goodbye to Suga. The young omega was fascinated by the use of his honeyed voice mixed with sarcasm and a dash of maliciousness. After paying for the food with a sour face, Daichi’s father also bid him goodbye.

“Believe me Suga-kun, be it human or kami relationships, there is no how to guide for it. It’s all dependent on the personalities of the couple.”

Suga was non wiser after his meeting with Daichi’s parents, he was even more confused. Would he be okay acting like a housewife, when he mated with someone? Was that even common in kami terms? Daichi’s parents were both working, so did Ukai and Takeda. The idea of imposing feminine or masculine chores was nonsensical for him. _Male and female, damn, I’m thinking in human terms again._

“Whoa, this is the first time I’m seeing an unmated omega.” A boy was sitting down, unasked, at the seat Daichi’s father had occupied not a minute ago. He had an undercut with spiky blond hair and piercings in his ears. The boy had such an intense alpha scent around him that Suga wondered why he hadn’t noticed him until now. He didn’t like being stared at as if he was some kind of zoo animal.

“I’m sorry, I’m kind of in a rush I have to go.” Suga stood up, getting his bag. The other boy was mimicking his movements.

“Sure thing, just give me your number.”

“I don’t think so.” Suga left the ramen shop being followed by the persistent guy. In a moment of carelessness he was being cornered.

“C’mon what’ll hurt?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets to know some alphas better

“Pff.”

 

It was hard for Suga not burst out into laughter for he had thought that something like the cliché kabe-don was only something that happened in fictional stories one could find in all kinds of media, but there it was: A fairly close elbow-don performed by a guy with slick back hair, whose scent felt like fresh, cleaned air after a rainy morning and was now caressing gently his skin.

 

“Come on, it's no big deal. I want to be your friend.“ Suga retorted the wide smile appearing on the other’s lips with a straight face. He was not fond of pushy people.

 

_Wait, did he even move an inch closer now?_

 

“Well, how can I call you out to have some fun, when I don’t have your number?" He purred, now showing a perfect row of shiny white teeth. “So?”

 

Suga’s eyes were moving from the guy’s ribs to his torso, his crotch and finally his jaw, looking for a place to land a solid jab. In the end he decided to just state the truth.

 

“I can’t give you my number, because I don’t have a phone.” He replied bluntly making the alpha’s smile drop. He blinked a few times at Suga with disbelief and the omega could smell the other’s irritation at his words.

 

“Who the hell doesn’t have a phone nowadays?” he blurted out rather loudly.

 

“Are you mocking my bad circumstances? Suga asked in a harsh tone. The fire has eaten up his phone and he still hadn’t got himself a new one. The incident was something he would rather forget, but now he was being reminded of it again.

 

“Eh?! You are not joking, are you?” The guy asked with slightly furrowed brows, still not sure if he should believe Suga or not. Based on the tone of the alpha’s voice Suga could assume that this wasn’t the first time the guy was being turned down at this kind of request.

 

“What? Want to do a body search?” Holding his arms up, forming a T-pose, he looked up to the alpha with a provoking look, who gulped at the suggestion. “No? Well, then. I’ll be leaving. Goodbye.”

 

Suga was tired of the talk and was about to make an escape, when another don sound was to be heard. He was now caged between two firm arms. _Great, a two-handed don_. _How come I even know all those stupid categories?_

 

“Wait, don’t move. I need to think.” He spoke in a whispered, strained tone, too close to Suga’s right ear for his liking. _Does that guy even know the meaning of personal space?_

 

“Mail! You surely have a mail address?”

 

“I have, but I don’t have a computer.” The other male looked at him blankly, disappointment clearly visible in his features. Suga sighed.

 

“I have almost nothing but the clothes I’m wearing. There was a huge fire at my apartment and almost everything I owned burned down.” _Man, I really don’t want to remember that kind of thing. Just leave me alone._

 

The moment he finished the sentence the guy’s clear peppermint and citrus scent wrapped around him like a warm blanket, soothing him. Suddenly he felt much better.

 

“Oh man, that is though.” The alpha replied sympathetically, letting go of the kabe-don. “But it’s dangerous for an omega to walk around without any possibility to call for help. There are a lot of weirdos out there just waiting for a chance to hit on you, especially since you are not mated yet.”

 

 _Yeah, including you._ Suga tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

 

“I am not in need of any protection, but thank you for your concern.”

 

“Okay, I’ve decided! You really need to cheer up. Let’s go! I’ll carry your bag.” The guy grabbed his bag and with swift steps he managed to vanish out of Suga’s field of vision within seconds.

 

“Hey, what are you…?!” Now Suga really wished he had a phone so he could report this pickpocket to the police. Gritting his teeth he chased after the guy, whose name he didn’t even know.

 

“Where the hell are you going to?” Suga said, trying to catch his breath.

 

“ _We_ are going to have some fun!”

 

_Don’t say that with such a stupid smile._

 

Suga almost tripped over a clump of grass as they were approaching the riverbed down the mound. The sun was already setting down, its soft light bathing the Hirose river’s surface in gold. The guy finally came to a halt before the pebbled riverbed.

 

“Your name.” Suga demanded already thinking about throwing the guy into the water.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You didn’t even tell me your name. I need to sue you properly.”

 

“It’s Terushima Yuuji. And yours?”

 

“Next question.”

 

“You are a fun one.”

 

Suga sat down on the grass, leaning on his two hands with closed eyes, enjoying the sun’s last warmth of the day. The sharp scent of the Terushima and the nature drifted to his nostrils as he was recovering from the whole running.

 

“So, why did you drag me to the river?” Terushima let himself down next to Suga and stared at him with cheerful eyes holding a mischievous glimmer in them paired up with an evil grin. He was trespassing again Suga’s personal space.

 

“I want you to say ‘Ohh’ und ‘Ahh’ and forget all your worries. That’s the plan.”

 

 _Help me._ Suga did read about omegas, who were just being kept by alphas with the only purpose of pleasuring them, but he didn’t think that this guy belonged to these sort of people.

 

Terushima all jumpy opened his backpack to reveal a huge amount of diverse firecrackers in it.

 

“Why on earth do you have fireworks in your bag?” Suga said with his mouth open.

 

“Everyone loves fireworks. They make people happy.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Frustration resonating in his voice, Suga reached into the bag getting out some crackers.

 

“I’ll take these.”

 

“No fair. They are the best!”

 

“I thought you wanted to make me happy?”

 

He could see how Terushima was debating with himself internally, but without further complains he made the best of it, settling down for some candles.

 

“Hey, be careful!” While talking about the magnificent history of fireworks Terushima was widely gesturing, holding his burning candle now in angular position precariously close to his own clothing. Suga was now holding Terushima arm up to keep him from any self-induced burn marks.

 

“Geez, use your head from time to time, will you?” Without seeming to notice the danger he had been in Terushima started laughing loudly.

 

“What’s so funny?” Suga asked flustered.

 

“Ah, well, you are as sweet as you smell. Ah!” In disbelief and rubbing his knee the alpha asked. “Did you just kick me?”

 

Time flew by and just after they burned everything up, it came to Suga’s mind that his family probably would be worried, asking themselves where he was, since he just wanted to eat something with Daichi’s parents.

 

“I need to go home now.” Slightly tired Suga was picking up his bag. “Hmm?” Terushima’s scent was suddenly all around him, making him feel more energized.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“What?”

 

“This scent thing, that’s scary. I’m feeling not tired anymore.”  Terushima looked at him with a puzzled look.

 

“I am new to this whole thing. Two weeks ago I thought I’m just a normal human being and now I am an omega. Everything is just really confusing.”

 

“Hold on a second, did you just say you will leave?!” _Just how slow is your brain?_ The alpha was now grabbing Suga by the shoulders.

 

“But you still haven’t given me your contact information! I want to meet up again with you. Until you won’t give it to me, I won’t let this be the end. I mean, you had fun, hadn’t you?”

 

“I had fun?”

 

“You loved every minute of it!”

 

“Says who?”

 

“I did, just now.”

 

“You are not giving up are you?” Suga stared at Terushima having an internal struggle with himself. _God. Why does he now have to use those puppy eyes?_

 

“Fine.” He said finally giving in. “If it’s just my email, it’s fine. But don’t expect me to answer immediately.”

 

After dictating the address to Terushima he waved goodbye.

 

“Wait, your name!”

 

“Sugawara, but just Suga is fine!” He shouted to the alpha while walking up the mound.

 

“Oi Suga!”

 

“What now?”

 

“Be sure to tell me your number if you ever get a phone!”

 

 

 

When Suga arrived home he was almost strangled by a brotherly hug performed by a worried Akiteru, deciding that Suga absolutely had to get himself a mobile phone.

 

“Hey, is there a computer I can use from time to time?”

 

 

 

“I know it’s not the newest model out there, but it does function and since I am not using it anymore you can have it.”

 

Akiteru was handing Suga over his old laptop, but refused to let it go, when Suga wanted to grab it.

 

“Just one thing my dear brother.”

 

“What is it _big brother_?”

 

“Don’t use it for watching porn.” His older brother said matter-of-factly. Suga was so heavily embarrassed that he couldn’t reply anything and was just standing there with his mouth open.

 

“Aww. You’re so cute, when you’re embarrassed.” Akiteru said with a sweet voice, his eyes laughing, ruffling his brother’s hair. “I was just joking, of course you can. Have F-U-N.” He said in the most ambiguous way possible.

 

“I am not watching porn with it!” Suga finally managed to press out, when his brother was already gone.

 

“You are not watching what?” Ukai asked now standing on the floor on his way to the bedroom.

 

“No-, Nothing!”

 

“You know, it’s only natural to be interested in those kinds of things. Especially now when you are trying to understand your own gender better.”

 

“You totally eavesdropped!”

 

“I wouldn’t say eavesdrop. Let’s just say the walls here are thin, so if you ever think about doing...”

 

“Night!”

 

Suga was still not used to the casual way everyone was speaking about sexuality in this house. His face was feeling warm and he was glad that it was already dark so no one could see the weird face he was making. 

 

 

 

Suga usually met up with Daichi and Asahi, who was also a third year like the two of them, on his way to school. Sometimes when Kei was in the right mood  he also joined them on their way, which was rarely the case.  Yawning Suga made his way to the pedestrian crosswalk where Asahi and Daichi were already waiting for him.

 

“Morning you two. Waited long?” He said light-heartedly. “Oh by the way Daichi.” Suga said looking at Daichi with a mischievous grin. “Firealarm, huh?”

 

“Firealarm?” Asahi asked joining the conversation.

 

“You see yesterday when, mpff!” Daichi was silencing Suga with his hand, his eyes begging him to keep quiet about the embarrassing event that took place yesterday evening at his house. With his right index finger Suga was tapping a rhythm of a song he had heard in the morning on the radio at home on Daichi’s handback, indicating that his friend should let him go.

 

“We just talked yesterday about how _noisy_ a fire alarm is, when it is turned on.” Suga said to Asahi turning his face to Daichi waiting for a confirmation. “Especially when you are not able to turn it off _quickly_.”

 

“Pain in the ass, I can tell you.” Daichi said grumbling without looking at Suga. While they were slowly heading into the school’s direction Suga made his move.

 

“See Daichi, there is this new burger restaurant, which opened at the rail station recently and I’m dying to eat there.”

 

“So?”

 

“Sooo, I think I could forget about yesterday’s incident for, say for _forever_ , if you would buy me a meal.”

 

“You have a terrible personality Sugawara Koushi.”Daichi said with shooting an accusing look at Suga.

 

“Don’t look at me with those eyes Daichi. If I see my advantage I take it.”

 

“Fine, but you have to promise me you’ll never, ever…”

 

“I swear.” Suga said raising his right hand to vow with his eyes closed. “You want to do a pinky promise?” He asked wiggling his pinky in front of his friend’s face.

 

“No thank you, I’m not a kindergartner anymore.”

 

“C’mon Daichi. Pro~mise.” Suga said in a singsong voice, trying to get Daichi’s right hand open, which was clenched to a fist.

 

“What are you two doing there?” Asahi was asking, turning around.

 

“Nothing!” The two were saying in unison, one half-laughing, the other one startled.

 

“We’ll be late, and Sato-sensei always gets mad at latecomers!” Asahi said with his usual timid voice dragging his two friends easily along with his strength, which was inappropriate for an eighteen year old to have.

 

 

After school was finally over, Daichi and Suga were heading to the train station. Of course there was a long queue, but it didn’t matter much to Suga because being together with Daichi time always passed by within seconds. He always thought he was lacking social skills, but communicating and interacting with his _own kind_ , which seems awful to say, came easy to him.

 

“You want to eat everything?” Daichi said in disbelief looking at the pile of burgers in front of Suga.

 

“I am not wasting food aaand I still need to grow and build some muscle.”

 

“This stuff will only let you grow wide.”

 

“Are you telling me I’m fat?!”

 

“Not yet, but you will be, if you continue like that.”

 

“So be it. This tastes too good not to eat it.”

 

“What’s so good about these burgers anyway? Give me one.” Daichi grabbed one of the burgers and starting to unwrapp it.

 

“Daichi, these burgers are spicy I don’t know if…”

 

“I like spicy things.” After taking the first bite Suga could swear that he saw the fire coming out of Daichi’s mouth.

 

“That was a really bad idea. I need water!” Daichi said with teary eyes. Not a minute later he returned to his seat, his whole face now red.

 

“I’m out of money. I’ll just suffer.”

 

“I told you its spicy.”

 

“…shut up. Like I said I like spicy things.” Suga was standing up, already having finished eating.

 

“C’mon Mr. I like spicy things, I’ll buy you something to drink.”

 

After satisfying Daichi’s thirst they were both heading to Suga’s house to get some homework done.  Laying his head on the table in his room, Suga was trying to solve the math problem in front of him. Math had always been a school subject Suga wasn’t too fond of. Looking up, he saw Daichi already starting with their English tasks.

 

“Did you finish math already? Let me copy it!” Leaning over the table Suga wanted to grab Daichi’s paper, but Daichi was holding it up, out of Suga’s reach.

 

“No way! Do it by yourself.”

 

“You already did it Daichi, be a friend and give it to me.” He was now standing up, walking around the table and Daichi was holding the paper behind his back.

 

“C’mon Daichi, I don’t want to hurt you.” He could hear Daichi laughing at this remark.

 

“I’m sorry Suga but, you see, it’s hard for omegas to build muscle. Meaning alphas are according to norm stronger than omegas. So I doubt that you could hurt me.” The nonchalant tone in Daichi’s voice made Suga angry.

 

“I am as strong as you.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Of course I am!”

 

With that Suga started wrestling with Daichi for a few minutes. It seemed to be a balanced battle, until Daichi suddenly turned his upper body while holding Suga’s hands firm, making the omega loose his footing. Suga was now lying on the ground with Daichi on top of him with a smug smile on his face.

 

“Told you.”

 

“Get off me!”

 

“Hey, there is no need to get angry about something like that.” Suga was still struggling to get Daichi off him, but he was just too heavy.

 

“Stop grinning that self-satisfied smile. Hey, what are you…?!” Daichi was now tickling his friend until the frown was gone from his face and he started laughing.

 

“Dai-! Daichi, stop! Please.”

 

“You done with being angry?” With his head eagerly nodding Daichi stopped massacring Suga with his hands.

 

Reaching for air Suga closed his eyes. When he opened it again he saw his brother Kei passing by the doorframe, for Suga seldom closed his room door, commenting on the scene with something that sounded like “disgusting”.

 

“Your brother is really rude. How about teaching him some manners?”

 

“I like him the way he is. His honesty is great.” Daichi was now standing up, leaving Suga on the floor. He reached out for Daichi’s ankle making him lose his balance. Before Daichi could do anything Suga was now weighing him down with his own bodyweight.

 

“Well, who is now on top?” Suga said smiling widely and was about to pin Daichi’s arms to the ground, when he was suddenly thrown to the side. Landing on his arm he saw that Daichi was already standing up again.

 

“Geez. Be a little more careful, will you?” Suga said frowning, rubbing his left elbow to ease the pain.

 

“I-, I need to go now. “ Daichi stuttered, grabbing his stuff together. “See you at school.” 

 

_That was….sudden._

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Looking at his unfinished homework he sighed loudly. “Well, that’s just great. Now I need to do it by myself after all.”

 

 

 

The water bottle positioned on the right corner of the volleyball court line was being knocked down for the third time in a row by Kageyama’s serve. Suga looked with awe at the precise and almost automatic movement done by his kouhai.

 

It’s been two weeks since Suga had started practicing volleyball with the others and it was quite enjoyable he had to say. However, compared to the others he was lacking everything, be it technique, stamina or skill. He wasn’t resigned at the fact, if anything, it fired him up. Everyone has to start somewhere and he was going to give his best and work hard without losing his patience. He even started to go jogging together with Kei and Akiteru and even practiced on days when there was no training in secret. But he wasn’t the only one doing that it seemed.

 

He wanted to practice serving, but when he entered the hall Kageyama was already there trying to improve his aiming skills. Kageyama had caught his eye in terms of volleyball performance because even if with his little knowledge Suga could tell that the boy was superb. So he silently entered the gym and tried to learn more about serving by observing his kouhai closely.

 

When playing volleyball Kageyama seemed to be in his own world, shutting everything else around him out. Suga chuckled for Kageyama still hasn’t noticed his appearance. He was fascinated by people, who could be passionate about something like that. They both haven’t talked much with each other, but Suga assumed that the boy was just being shy.

 

The ball hit the bottle for the fourth time and Suga couldn’t suppress his lips from forming the words “That was awesome Kageyama!”

 

Kageyama jumped with fright at the suddenly spoken words and Suga stood up, approaching him with an apologetic smile and an “I am sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.”

 

The boy didn’t say anything in return and Suga couldn’t tell if he was angry, surprised or indifferent about him spying on him, for his eyes were almost completely hidden under his bangs. His smell also did give no clue for his mood.

 

“Aren’t your bangs bothering you when playing?”

 

“…”

 

Kageyama still refused to talk to him. It crossed Suga’s mind that maybe Kageyama was not being shy, but felt actually uncomfortable being with him for what reason whatsoever. He didn’t want to pressure him into talking and wanted to leave him alone, so he could practice again when he suddenly heard a small, hesitant voice speaking up.

 

“My eyes. That’s why.”

 

“Your eyes? What’s wrong with your eyes? ”

 

“Nothing is wrong with my eyes.”

 

“I don’t think I get this. Let me see.”  Suga was getting the bangs out of Kageyama’s face and like a deer caught in the headlights Kageyama’s whole body turned stiff at the touch.

 

“Amazing, they are blue.” Suga finally met Kageyama’s gaze and starred right into a deep blue ocean. Feeling like he was being pulled in to the water, he moved closer to the younger boy. “They look so nice, why are you hiding them?”

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden action and Suga could swear that his kouhai’s face tainted a shade of embarrassment at his comment. He didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable so he turned the conversation to a different topic.

 

“You know, I was thinking that I would like to play the position of the setter.” He could see Kageyama slightly flinching at his remark. _Oh no, did I say something to upset him again?_ With a stern face the raven haired boy fixated the floor where Suga was standing looking like a pillar of salt.

 

“Uhm, Kageyama, you okay?”

 

“Of course! Setter is the best isn’t it?!” He was shouting enthusiastically at the omega, who had taken a step back at the sudden outburst.

 

“What can be cooler than being in charge of deciding who is going to get the ball?!” Now his eyes were gleaming with excitement.  

 

“Thinking of a way to get the ball safely to the other side of the net is super challenging and interesting!” One could see at this reaction that Kageyama was still a child of fifteen years despite his 180 cm height and often worn stoic look.

 

To be honest it was bugging him that almost everyone was surpassing him in height and when Akiteru said that this wasn’t unusual for omegas he was even more annoyed. He felt like he was losing, what he didn’t know.

 

“But I guess I will never reach the level you are.”

 

“It’s not just about skill!” He stared at him with intense eyes. “You are so good at talking with everyone. And how long have you been here? Two weeks.” Suga looked at him confused. Kageayama was also talking with everyone, wasn’t he?  

 

“Could you show me how you do these overhand tosses Kageyama?

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

 At least it seemed that the awkward tension that had been between him and Kageyama in the beginning had disappeared into thin air.

 

 

 

The next time on their scheduled meeting he could hear already the voices of the others merging into laughter.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” He looked into the round seeing that Kageyama got a new haircut. Now he understood why Kageyama had been growing out his bangs. He always looked grumpy, even when he possible was not and he tried to hide that because as he could see now he got teased by the others for his looks. It was just playful teases but he maybe took it to his heart.

 

“Oh? You got your hair cut Kageyama? It’s better like that isn’t it?  It suits you well by the way.” He was patting Kageayama’s head with care, oblivious of the whispered comments and holdback laughter of the others at Tanaka’s remark that he looked like an overgrown puppy being patted.

 

“He looks good, right?” Suga asked, seeking approval form the others. The question was being accompanied by a wide smile warmer than the gentle sun, turning everyone around him silent at the sight.

 

“Is that glitter in the air?” Asahi asked himself touching the air around Suga hesitantly to confirm his assumption.

 

“Yeah, our omega is sparkling.” Daichi said mirroring Suga’s smile.

 

“Looking good, Kageyama!” Noya shouted out slapping the younger boys back brotherly with so much force that Kageyama almost lost his balance. The young alpha’s face was now twitching not knowing what reaction to show.

 

“Hey, are you trying to smile Kageyama? Or are you hurting?” Hinata asked him innocently, making everyone in the room burst into laughter, except for Kei, who did his best to ignore the whole spectacle.

 

After the training when everyone started to undress Suga could feel a pair of eyes ogling him. He turned around to see Daichi standing before him rather nervous.

 

“Uhm Suga, could you,” he was pointing to the door, “Just for a minute.” He was leading Suga by the arm out of the changing room.

 

“What’s wrong Daichi?”

 

“I don’t know how to say this but,” he tried to avoid the omegas eyes and scratched the back of his head “you smell.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I mean, not bad. Not smelly. No, you have actual a very nice scent around you.” Daichi said in a higher tone than usual, using his hands to gesture that he didn’t intended to offend his friend.

 

“You mean my omega scent?”

 

“Exactly. It’s kind of awkward.”

 

“Awkward?”

 

“Like, when a girl would dress up with a bunch of boys you would feel awkward, right?”

 

It hit Suga like a hammer that he was referred to as the girl in that sentence and becoming self-conscious his cheeks turned as red as Daichi’s face did.

 

“So the whole two weeks I dressed up with you guys, I made you feel uncomfortable? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I told you now, didn’t I? Besides your scent wasn’t that arou-…”

 

“Arou-?”

 

“Never mind. I just think it would be better if you would dress up separately from us.”

 

 

 

It was already dawn when Suga heard a reluctant knocking on the bathroom door.

 

“Koushi?” he could hear Akiteru’s muffled voice at the other side of the door.

 

“Are you all right? You have been in there for hours.” The door opened and Akiteru brought his hand to his face to protect his nose from the stench Suga was emitting.

 

“Ugh. What are you doing in there Koushi?”

 

“I am trying to get rid of my omega scent. Are you still able to smell it?

 

“I smell more than that. Honestly, in what kind of thing did you soak yourself?”

 

“What? You can still smell me?”

 

“Of course I can, I mean you can’t change that part of your gender like that. It’s stuck to you.”

 

Seeing the disappointment in his brother’s eyes he continued. “Hey, did something happen that made you conscious of it?”

 

“They told me today that I smell, like sweet and that it’s hard for them to concentrate.”

 

“Well, there are omegas with strong and not so strong scents, you just happen to be one with a stronger one, I am afraid.” Akiteru said wrinkling his nose. “Also with your upcoming heat your scent gets a lot stronger than normal.”

 

“I don’t want the others to feel uncomfortable around me.”

 

“Oh no, it’s not about being uncomfortable. Your smell is probably arousing them.”

 

Suga stared blankly at Akiteru with a beet red face at the easily spoken words. Shutting the door into Akiteru’s face, he said behind the closed door.

 

“I am borrowing some of you after shave Akiteru.”

 

 

The next morning at breakfast was unusual quiet. No one dared to comment on the odour their new family member was emitting.

 

“You stink.” That was the first thing coming out of Kei’s mouth after entering the kitchen.

 

“Thank you Kei!” Grinning like a Cheshire cat Suga stood up, trying to hug him out of sheer happiness at those words.

 

“Stay away from me!” Kei tried to doge, but he had no chance to escape in the narrow kitchen. The only thing he could do was holding his breath for as long as the hug did last. 

 

 

Today was a practice day, but Ukai and Takeda made sure that the education of their pupils did not suffer because of it. Meaning, training did only start when everyone was finished with their homework, which seemed quite the task for Hinata and Kageayama to do, but Suga didn’t mind helping them out.

 

The doorbell was ringing and Akiteru said he would open the door. Behind it two boys in white and mint colored sport jerseys were waiting.

 

“Hello you two! I was waiting for you. Come on in.” Akiteru was greeting the two High schoolers. Putting their shoes aside the two were entering the house, doing small talk with Akiteru.

 

“It’s awfully quite here. Are they all out?” The boy with spiky dark hair asked in a firm voice.

 

“It’s quite refreshing.” The other one said with a voice like silk, shortly pausing his whistling.

 

“Haha, its strange isn’t it? The quietness, I mean. They are all here doing their homework. I guess it’s thanks to our newest family addition. He seems to have a calming effect on everyone here. It’s astonishing I have to say.”

 

They arrived at the infirmary where the spiky haired boy was handing Akiteru a carton with herbal plants.

 

“Thank you so much and here is the medicine for Irihata-san. Do you want to stay for dinner Iwaizumi-kun?”

 

“I’m sorry we have to leave our training is also about to begin. Let’s go Oikawa. Oi, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder to see that his companion hadn’t followed him to the infirmary.

“Where the hell did he disappear to? I can’t just let my eyes out of him for a second.” Grumpily he went to search for his stupid childhood friend. He didn’t need to search long. He found him in the living room, harassing other people again, like usual.

 

His victim seemed to be the new family member Akiteru had told them about. He was sitting with Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka at the dining table doing homework. Oikawa had grabbed the guys beanie and was whirling it around with his index finger. But the guy didn’t seem to give in into Oikawa provoking him. If at all, he was totally ignoring him. A rare smile appeared on Iwaizumi’s face, he already liked the new guy.

 

“Your hair is beautiful, no comparison to mine to be honest, but almost.”

 

This was the first time that someone said that he liked his hair. It kind of caught Suga off guard and he wasn’t able to answer immediately. _Maybe that awfully handsome guy is just making fun of me. He could be a model or something._

 

“It’s not, it’s ugly. I hate my hair.”

 

“What are you saying? I love your hair. It’s really nice!” Hinata said astonished, taking part in the conversation being happy to have excuse to stop doing his homework. “It feels like silk.”

 

“Chibi-san is right.”

 

“Kageyama you feel too.” Hinata was grabbing Kageyama’s hand bringing it to Suga’s hair, but before it could touch it, he hit the orange haired boy on his head.

 

“Oww! Why did you hit me? You are always like this! It hurts so much! I’m gonna die! Seriously! Suga-san.” He was now whining.

 

“Let me see.” Suga took a look at Hinata’s head, carefully caressing it he stated that there is no severe wound. Hinata was now cuddled up with Suga sticking his tongue out to Kageyama.

 

“Kageyama the first thing you should do is not using your physical strength against others, when they are doing things you don’t like. You could really have hurt him.”

 

“Yeah, Bakageyama.“ Kageyama apologized reluctantly with a red face, a thing that didn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa.

 

“Yeah, Tobio-chan, you never change do you? And you never will.” Seeing Kageyama getting upset at those words Suga retorted.

 

“You are his senpai, you should be supporting him not discouraging him.”

 

“Oh, isn’t that cute? My little adorable kohai got himself an omega protector ♫.”

 

“Mind your own business.” Oikawa started smiling at those words and Suga was getting more and more annoyed at the other’s cockiness.

 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru by the way. And you are?”

 

“Not interested. Hinata come one, you are almost finished with your homework.” Tanaka did his best to hold his laugh and Oikawa seemingly not being used to be treated in such an insolent way, tried playing cool, his cheerful attitude never fading.

 

“Don’t want to tell me? All the better, than I’m choosing one for you. Princess? Beany? How about sweetheart since you seem to get everyone around your little finger?”

 

“It’s Sugawara for you!”

 

“What Sugar?” Suga seldom got really pissed off, but this guy seemed to know how to push his buttons.

 

“Ease up lady killer. We’ll be late for our own practice.” Another guy appeared behind Oikawa introducing himself as Iwaizumi. Both were alphas obviously attending Aoba Johsai.

 

“They can wait. I’m not finished talking yet.”

 

“Yes you are. Time to go Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa by the collar out of the room apologizing for his friend’s earlier rude behavior. Oikawa let himself being dragged along but not without giving a wink to Suga.

 

“Oh, and I’ll be keeping your beanie honey. You can come and fetch it, but it suits me far better than you.”

 

After he was finally gone Suga was blowing off steam.

 

“He was flirting with me like a girl!”

 

“Well, you are one.” Tanaka said matter-of-factly.

 

“Am not! Kageyama, Hinata look there at the wall!” Suga said pointing on the wall behind the two. While they were looking back there was a dull sound and Tanaka looked like he was suddenly in pain.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry did that hurt?”

 

“Of course it did!”

 

“Good.”

 

While Suga continued helping the others with their homework, Daichi, Noya and Asahi were playing a game of cards in the gym hall and it didn’t matter what game they settled for Daichi lost every time.

 

“Do I have some leftovers on my face or is there another reason you keep staring at me Noya? I would like to hear it.” Daichi said tossing his cards aside for he again had no luck with his deck of cards.

 

“You like him.” He ogled him with his hawk like eyes.

 

“Enlighten me Noya, whom do I like?”

 

“Suga-san of course!”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Daichi said with his body slightly stiffening.

 

“That is so cute!”

 

“Like I said, I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“I’ll hold your back captain, no worries.” Noya received a death glare from his captain, he deliberately decided to ignore.

 

“Noya, if you try anything funny, you are going to regret it. Did I make myself clear?”

 

“Of course captain! I’ll support you with all I’ve got! Tanaka! Hinata!” He ran out of the hall leaving an unnerved Daichi behind.

 

“Asahi,” he began. “You are going to keep an eye on him, hear me?”

 

“Sure, sure thing Daichi.” Asahi was getting up trying to keep Noya’s enthusiasm under control. Daichi also stood up in order to warn Suga against Noya. He found him in the kitchen leaning over the sink with a glass of water.

 

“Ah, Dai-,“ he breathed in, “Chi” and out. Suga was nuzzling against Daichi’s neck, inhaling the smell of wood and sun.

 

“Uhm, Koushi? Are you okay?”

 

“My head. Feels weird.”

 

“Hot.”

 

“So. Hot.”

 

“You smell so good.” And then it hit Daichi. The full power of Suga’s pheromones. His friend’s heat has started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know this moments in life where your world turns upside down. Can be good or bad. Well, happened for me to be the latter. Bless time.
> 
> Glad I got this chapter done!


End file.
